The Battlefield
by Renji Maruko
Summary: Pertempuran Amefuto,tapi juga pertempuran hati.Click it and enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Aloha Minna-san! XD sebelumnya author ingin minta maaf kalo ada typo atau kesalahan,karena ini karya pertama Author Renji Maruko,panggil aja Marco,soalnya Maruko itu ribet untuk diucapkan ^^ ,btw,kupersembahkan cerita ini untuk menikmati.

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfiction**

**Battlefield**

**Author:Renji Maruko (Marco)**

**Disclaimer:Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

Pagi itu cerah,Mamori terbangun dari agak pusing,karena dia semalaman mengedit video hasil pertandingan dengan Enma mata setengah tertutup,ia melihat ke sebelah tempat ,sekarang jam berapa? jam tertulis ,masih jam delapan,syukurlah,kuliah dimulai jam 2 ,sepertinya ada yang terlupa. "Manajer sialan! Besok ada latihan jem mau kamu datang jam emen tiga puluh buat nunjukin editan sialanmu ,JANGAN TELAT" suara itu bergeming di kepalanya,suara ? ya,minna-san,akhirnya mamori sadar juga kalo dia telat,bukan telat lagi….keterlambatan yang sudah tidak mungkin dimaafkan Hiruma,the commander from hell….

"JUMONJI! Berapa kali kukatakan kalo kamu terus menerus memakai start dash yang memuakkan itu,kamu bakalan kalah cepat sama si Mizumachi!" Jerit seseorang yang jelas-jelas memecah keheningan kampus Saikyoudai di pagi yang cerah (Baca aja panasnya ampun ampunan) itu."Baik!"Kata Jumonji yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan amukan setan itu."Lagian tu manajer sialan ga muncul dari tadi!"Omel cuaca yang panas membuat emosinya cepat naik."Dia datang"kata Yamato yang pendengarannya jauh lebih baik dari burung cepat,Hiruma menoleh 180 derajat (readers:Kok bisa? Author:Karena dia setan –author ditembak hiruma- gomenasai! QAQ)"Maaf Hiruma-kun –bows- Aku…aku"Sebelum meneruskan perkataannya,Mamori pingsan,ditangkap Taka dengan kemampuan catchnya."Sepertinya dia kurang tidur"Kata Taka."Tau dari mana kau rambut panjang sialan?"Tanya sempat dijawab Taka,Yamato menganmbil buku yang dipegang Taka dari tadi " 'How to Read a Person Like a Book' Sejak kapan kamu belajar body language?"Tanya Yamato."Sedang iseng saja"Jawab Taka dengan muka mencurigakan.

Mamori membuka silau karena terkena cahaya lampu."Ummhh…ini di mana?"Tanyanya dengan pelan."Di UKS Manajer sialan!"Kata suara yang sangat dikenalnya."Hi…Hiruma-kun!"Katanya sambil duduk."Kekeke….tiduran aja manajer sialan,bisa repot aku kalo kamu pingsan lagi"Kata hiruma yang entah kenapa kedengarannya sangat baik."Ah….Makasih,tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa"Kata Mamori sambil duduk."Ah!Latihannya!Aku harus cepat-cepat ke lapangan!"Kata Mamori."Nggak perlu,kamu boleh tadi sangat bagus,jadi kumaafkan."Kata Mamori terasa sekali ini aku melihatnya memuji ."Sebaiknya kau pulang lebih cepat."Kata Hiruma.

Dan….sesuai saran Hiruma,Mamori pulang lebih rumahnya,Ia disambut ibunya."Mamori-chan!Ada apa?Kenapa kau sudah pulang kam segini?"tanyanya."Ah,Aku ga enak badan bu."Jawab Mamori pelan."Ha….lebih baik kau istirahat hari ini."Kata Ibunya."memangnya kenapa bu?Aku masih kuat."Kata Mamori."Kan lusa valentine."Jawab Ibunya.

Hari itu Akaba sedang men-stem gitar di yang kebrisikan langsung marah-marah "Heh sampah rambut merah!Kalo main gitar sialanmu itu yang bener dikit dong!Pusing nih!"Protes Agon."Agon,nada Fku sesumbang kamu juga perlu kustem?"Tanya Akaba."Ha?Jangan samakan aku dengan gitar sialanmu itu sampah!"Jerit berusaha menenangkan mereka,sedangkan Taka yang pintar memasang Headset Beats by ( !Beri author gratis satu ya! XD –dihajar -)dan membaca buku 'How to Read a Person Like a Book'.Yamato penasaran,sebenarnya apa isi buku itu sampai Taka melihatnya dengan dahi Yamato tidak mempedulikan hal itu,sementara Taka tersenyum penuh arti.

Sementara itu,Hiruma dipusingkan oleh taktik melawan Enma tahu dia tak boleh mengganggu Mamori sekarang,dan itu menyebabkan pekerjaannya bertambah dua kali Fires sudah cukup kuat dengan Sena,bukan cukup,tapi sangat lagi monyet (Monta:Siapa yang monyet hah?Mukiii! Author:Gomenasai QAQ) Maksud saya….Monta yang ganteng dan ahli catch lebih bagus dari Honjo (Monta:Begitu lebih baik ^^ Author:sweatdrop) Dan,tentu saja, dia bisa saja ngeluarin Dragonfly,tapi di Enma juga ada UNSUI yang sudah terlalu biasa dengan dragon fly mulai mengingat-ingat pemain di timnya,Yamato,Taka,Akaba,Ikkyu,Agon,…Dan dalam sekejap lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh Taka.

"Katsu!" Teriak Unsui,dan semua anggota Enma Fires langsung terkumpul (baca:Berkumpul) "Jadi,kita akan melawan Saikyoudai Wizards besok!"Kata Unsui (dengan sifat tentara) "Nani? Kenapa cepat sekali?"Tanya Mizumachi mengorek2 kupingnya dengan kelingking."Mizumachi,kita ini sobatan sama Wizards,ini hanya latihan kok!"Kata Kurita."Benar kata Kurita,Tapi ,kita semua ingin menang kan?Jadi,anggap ini sebuah perang kawan-kawan!" Kata Unsui disambut sorakan teman-temannya.

Mamori datang ke tempat pertandingan paling itu tanggal 13 Februari,tapi dia sudah bawa coklat untuk semua anggota Wizards dan mendesah melihat satu coklat yang berbeda dengan yang ,itu untuk tau hiruma pasti akan membuangnya,Tapi…Dia tetap ingin ya?

Nah,Minna-san,kira-kira apa ya yang dirasakan Mamori?Apa dia suka sama Hiruma?Dan apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Taka?Saksikan di chapter reviewnya ya minna-san,arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Aduh minna-san,makasih bgt buat review-nya! Marco sangat terbantu lho ^^ Baiklah,ini lanjutannya ya

Eyeshield 21's Fanfiction

Battlefield

Author:Renji Maruko (Marco)

Disclaimer:Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

'Apa itu,yang kurasakan?' Tanya Mamori pada dirinya.

Peluit wasit pun mulai berbunyi,tanda pertandingan telah mendapat giliran pertama offense.

"Sena menerobos lewat Kurita,sepertinya hut call bukan hanya dua defense tengah,dan jangan lengah." Perkataan Taka masih terngiang di telinga itu yang mengherankan,dari mana si rambut panjang sialan itu tahu?

SET HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT…

'Itu benar' batin Hiruma

HUT!

Dan Kurita langsung memblock tepat setelah snap. 'Run' batin Hiruma

Sementara Hiruma oleh Enma,Suzuna menghampiri Mamori

"Yo,Mamo nee!"

"Suzuna."

"Mamo nee kenapa?"

"Ah…..tak apa apa kok Suzuna"Jawab Mamori pelan

Itu jelas ada apa-apanya! Batin Suzuna pada dirinya sendiri.

Suzuna pun melihat ke sebelah bangku Mamori,ada buku aneh.

"Jangan dipegang! Itu punya Taka!"Kata Mamori pada Suzuna.

Suzuna pun melihat cover buku itu dan mendadak matanya membesar "Kak Mamori,buku body language ini buat…"

Ya,selisih skor sekarang dibuat kewalahan oleh money… ((Monta:Author-san! Author:maap maap,lupa)) maksudnya Monta saat perang juga dibuat pusing oleh Sena dengan devil 4th lagi Agon yang kesulitan membaca taktik dari muka kembarannya, pertandingan yang bikin gerah. Tapi Taka hanya senyam senyum gaje yang bikin merinding.

"Hiruma,coba keluarin Gatling" Kata Taka

"Haaa?Kenapa emangnya sampah"Kata Agon ((jelas banget ==))

"Lihat Agon "Kata Taka sambil menunjuk formasi Enma,yang jelas sekali tidak begitu siaga soal pass.

"Iya Monta,mereka tidak memperhatikan para receiver"Kata Yamato manggut-manggut janggut kambing

"Kalo begitu,kita siapin play yang hebat!"Kata Hiruma terkekeh.

Sementara itu…di Enma….

"Waktu terbatas,sepertinya mereka akan menggunakan run."Kata Unsui.

"Minna san,ayo kita berjaga-jaga untuk run!"Kata Kurita

Monta sudah memincingkan matanya ketika dia melihat Taka bertindak aneh,tapi sayangnya dia tak menghiraukannya.

Suzuna ingin memberitahu Sena atau Unsui tentang apa yang dibacanya tadi,Tapi Saikyoudai sudah meneriakkan hut call,sehingga ia hanya bisa berpasrah

Sena merasa degup jantungnya makin kencang,ada yang nggak beres,tapi apa?Sejenak dia melihat ke samping,dan ia tahu,Enma melakukan kesalahan terbesar

Sayangnya sekali lagi,hut call sudah melotot ketika melihat Sena berlari ke apa anak itu? Unsui yang sadar akan adanya kesalahan,mengirim sinyal "GATLING!" Teriaknya

Untungnya semua anggota Enma langsung memblock ke empat receiver,tetapi sayang sekali,bodohnya mereka,mereka ga tau kalau yang memegang bola bukan Ikkyu,Agon,Yamato,atau Taka,tetapi

Hiruma membawa bolanya sendiri

Sialan,gumam Unsui

Ya,dan skor berakhir 47-40 untuk Saikyoudai

"Fuh!Nyaris sekali kau Taka"Kata Yamato

"Gapapa"Kata Taka super dingin

Hiruma yang sedang minum melihat buku Taka dan nyengir "Huh,ternyata buku legendaries itu memang ada"

"Apanya yang ada sampah?"Kata Agon ((menurut ukuran Agon Kongo,ini sudah bahasa halus))

Hiruma menyodorkan buku Taka ke Agon

"Body language?Emang apa hubungannya hah?"Jerit Agon

"Kekekekeke….Kamu ga punya mata ya dread sialan?"Kata Hiruma

Agon membuka kacamatanya untuk memperjelas penglihatan

Buku itu tertulis "How to Read a Person Like a Book"Namun jauh dibawahnya,dengan huruf yang sangat kesil,tertulis "amefuto edition"

"Pantas."Kata Agon ketawa."Sampah itu pintar juga"

Mamori berberes-beres di club house, -tiba pintu dibanting dan Hiruma masuk.

Mamori teringat akan coklat-coklat yang sudah diberikannya kepada semuanya,kecuali Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun…"Katanya.

Namun Hiruma sudah keburu ke sofa tempat Mamori berada dan tidur di pangkuannya.

"Hiruma-kun!"Panggil Mamori kaget,mukanya memerah karena Hiruma tetidur di pangkuannya

Wajah tidur Hiruma sangat manis dan dia capek memikirkan strategi melawan Enma tadi.

Ototnya mengeras,pasti dia capek sekali.

Mamori pun menidurkan Hiruma diatas bantal dan menyelimutinya,lalu mengecup keningnya dan meletakkan coklat mint buatannya diatas tangan Hiruma.

"oyasumi Hiruma-kun,sweet dreams"Kata Mamori lalu perlahan menutup pintu club house.

Hiruma yang ternyata masih terjaga mengingat dengan jelas semua kejadian duduk dan melihat coklat yang terjatuh .Dia melihat tulisan "Untuk Hiruma-kun" dan tersenyum

Ya!Sampai di sini dulu ya! Tunggu update chapter selanjutnya ^^ Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Ya!Ini chapter ke 3! Reviewnya betul-betul bikin semangat Marco berkobar-kobar! (ea/plak) Baca terus ya! ^^

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfiction**

**Battlefield**

**Author:Renji Maruko (Marco)**

**Disclaimer:Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

Hari ini istirahat bagi mereka seharian di lapangan,sekarang mereka bebas! Terlihat Agon sudah mojok sama seorang cewek! ((Author ditampar)) Dan yang lain sedang nyantai! Karena itu,Mamori bertemu Suzuna dan Karin untuk Girl's Talk.

Mamori sudah menunggu di caffee depan Karin sudah berlari menuju mejanya

"Halo Mamori."Kata Karin

"Lama nggak bertemu ya! Gimana komikmu?"Tanya Mamori

" juga bagus!Aku sangat senang"

"Wah!_Omedetou_"

"Karin!"Kata seseorang

"Achilles"Kata Karin senang

"Halo Achilles-kun!Lama nggak jumpa"Kata Mamori.

"Ah…gapapa…..eh Karin,nanti malem kujemput jem 8 ya"Kata mengangguk

"Wedeh….Janjian nih?"Kata Mamori

"Ah….i….iya"Kata Karin yang mukanya semerah kepiting rebus

"Eh?Kalian jadian?"Tanya Mamori kaget ((Author:Hadoh jadi orang lambat bener))

"i….iya"Kata Karin yang kepalanya semakin menunduk karena malu

"Kalo Mamo nee gimana?"Tanya Suzuna yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Aku?"Tanya Suzuna.

"Mamo nee suka You niichan kan?"

Sementara itu,Hiruma sedang sibuk mencari data amefuto di internet tentang Ojo Silver sudah berkembang,batin Sena,jelas dia kelabakan,tapi ada Yamato,Taka,Agon,Ikkyu,dan Jumonji,jadi sebenarnya tak saat - saat HIruma sedang pusing itu Yamato masuk

"Halo"

Hiruma tak membalas,dan dia hanya konsen melihat monitor komputernya

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"Kata Yamato

"apa rambut berantakan sialan?"

"Itu…."

Dan seketika itu,Habashira masuk setelah menggebrak pintu Clubhouse

Dasar,ada Yamato

"Hoi!Aku pengen ngadain pertandingan latihan sama kamu"Kata Habashira

"Kekekeke…boleh saja"Kata Hiruma

"Kapan ?"Tanya Habashira

Hiruma berpikir sejenak

"seminggu gimana?"Tanya Hiruma

"Ya,seminggu boleh,Megu harus diberitahu"Kata Habashira

"Kalian jadian ya?"Tanya Yamato

"Cih,dasar kepo"Kata Habashira sambil mengendarai motor _Zapper_nya

"Tadi kau mau ngomong apa rambut berantakan sialan?"

"Nggak,nggak ada apa-apa"

((Author:Kemudian….))

"Kita akan bertanding lawan tim Chameleons minggu depan!"Vonis Hiruma

"Heee?Cepat sekali"Kata Ikkyu

"Diam!Kita harus latihan yang banyak untuk turnamen kanto! Denger kaga?!"Kata Hiruma

"Udah budeg denger kamu"Kata Taka

"Oi!Ada yang lihat manajer sialan?"

-Terdiam-

"Kenapa kalian diam hah?!"

Saat itu Suzuna yang capek inline skate menggebrak pintu club house "Mamo nee!"Katanya ngos-ngosan.

Ya,Mamori saat itu disekap oleh preman preman musuh saja,Mamori sudah berusaha melawan,tapi gagal total.

"Hehehe….seksi juga nih cewek"

"Hei,kamu benar-benar mau melakukan 'itu' ? "

Mamori tahu keadaan ini dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

Nah…..kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Mamori?Apakah Hiruma akan tinggal diam? Saksikan di chapter selanjutanya! Review please ya minna san ^^ Maaf,di sini,karena baru tanding,aku nggak masukin pertandingan lagi –bows- nanti pasti ada lagi kok ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen Marco baru update lagi! Ulangan bejibun ((-dihajar readers-)) pokoknya! ^^;; Ini lanjutannya yang kemaren

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfiction**

**Battlefield**

**Author:Renji Maruko (Marco)**

**Disclaimer:Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

Mamori gemetar ketakutan,berusaha untuk tenang,ia mencari jalan untuk bisa lepas dari cowok-cowok gaje dan aneh bin ajaib Cuma tau mereka ada hubungan sama Agon,sudah lemas aja dia,tapi…

DUAK

Terdengar suara tabokan yang keras

Mamori menoleh sedikit,Agon?Pikirnya

Dilihatnya pria berambut dread itu membantai ((Author:sebetulnya membunuh ==)) orang-orang yang menculiknya tadi.

Mamori bahkan juga belum tau kenapa dia diculik ((Readers: Kami juga! ; Author:Sabar dong hadoh)) Tapi dia merasa badannya yang lemas dipeluk oleh seseorang, besar,badannya ?

Besoknya

"Mamo nee!"Teriak Suzuna "Mamo nee gapapa kan kemaren?"

"Ah ya,gapapa kok Suzuna"Kata Mamori

"Nee…kemarin Mamo nee kok bisa sampai rumah?Katanya Agon pingsan"Tanya Suzuna

"Aku kemaren diantar pulang sama seseorang"Kata Mamori

Antena Suzuna naik

"SIAPA?"

"Entahlah,aku tak tau"

"Etooo…..Agone mungkin?"

"Kayaknya kemaren dia sibuk ngebunuh premannya,bukan ngebantuin aku pulang"

"Jadi…SIAPA DONG?"

Sementara itu…di klub house…

"Kemaren itu siapa emang Agon?"Tanya Taka

"Huaaahhhh….Cuma orang mesum dari Koigahama"Kata Agon ((readers:Koigahama?;Author:-sweatdrop-))

"Kalo Hiruma kemana?Kamu bolos latihan kemaren,dan katanya Agon ,Mamori ga ada pas dia mau ambil,sedangkan kamu?"Tanya Yamato

"Bukan urusanmu rabut acak-acakan!Nyisir kek seminggu sekali gitu"Jawab Hiruma

"Rambutku kependekan,ga bisa disisir"

"Wah….kalau berantakan,Rambutmu bisa dicukur Gomery lho!"Kata Mizumachi "Kayak A-"

Dan sebelum Mizumachi melanjutkan kata-katanya,dia sudah terbaring sebagai mayat ==

Siapa…siapa kemarin yang membawaku pulang?

Karena mama dan papa pergi,dia masuk ke rumahku lalu membaringkanku di tempat tidurku

Sadar badanku panas,dia mengompresku dengan air dingin

Aku bisa merasakan tanggannya yang besar membelai keningku lembut

Dia memelukku,seakan-akan aku ini barang porselen yang mudah pecah

Lalu dia mengecup keningku

Dan tanpa suara meninggalkanku

Siapa dia?

Pertanyaan itu mengiang terus di benak Mamori

Melihat Mamori bengong,Yamato berbisik kepada Hiruma "Kau ga ngasih tau dia?"

"Nggak bakal,soalnya aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan"

"Kamu ngapain dia emang?"

"Kekeke….~ Yang pasti ga ada urusannya sama kamu Rambut acak-acakan sialan"

Ssementara itu,Mamori menghampiri Agon

"Agon,kamu datang sama seseorang kemarin?"

"Tidak,aku cuma datang sendirian. kenapa cantik?

"Kemaren…kamu yang membawaku pulang?"

" aku pengen membawamu pulang,tapi kamu menghilang"

"Hah?Aku keadaannya agak pingsan gitu kok!"

"Aku tahu"

"Jadi…..siapa yang mengantarku pulang?"

"Mana ku tau"

Hayo Minna….pasti udah ada yang bisa nebak kan…siapa yang membawa Mamori pulang? Nantikan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya,oke?review please


	5. Chapter 5

Haloo…~ Marco sekarang update lagi,semoga pada masih nunggu PM sama review,soalnya chapter yang kemaren miskin review,dan itu membuatku sedih :'( Ga usah dibahas lagi deh,yang penting kalian suka chapter yang baru kalo ada typo dan lain sebagainya –bows-

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfiction**

**Battlefield**

**Author:Renji Maruko (Marco)**

**Disclaimer:Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

Hiruma masih ingat kata-kata Yamato kemaren "Kau ga ngasih tau dia?"Masa bodo .Manajer sialan itu juga akan segera melupakannya.

"Hiruma"

"Ada apa rambut panjang sialan?"

"Habashira bilang jangan sampai kita lupa pertandingan nanti sore"

"Aku ga bakal lupa"

"Hanya sekedar mengingatkan"

"Hm"

"Daripada kamu dengus-dengus kayak banteng gitu gimana kalo kamu baca buku?"

"Emang ada buku yang bagus jaman ini?"

" kupinjemin sampe rusak,itu kesukaanku"

Hiruma melihat cover buku yang disodorkan Taka itu

"Rose of Versailles?Apa ini?Romansa romansi?"

"Bukan,ini tentang Kepala tentara Prancis,Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes"

"Ha?Kepala tentara?Apa bagusnya sih?"

"Dia cewek"

"…Coba ulangi"

"Dia WA-NI-TA"

"Ya sudah,akan kubaca"

Mamori sudah sampai lapangan tempat di mana Saikyoudai dan Zokuto akan melakukan -terusan dia melirik,di mana si satu itu?Kenapa belum datang juga?

"Ada apa Mamori?"

"Ah….Megu-chan"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah….Ga…..Gapapa kok"

"Megu!"

Ada suara yang memanggil Megu dari jauh

"Rui."

"Gimana sayang"Kata Habashira sambil mencium pipi Megu lembut

Tunggu,sejak kapan mereka jadian?Pikir Mamori

"Tak ada masalah kok, Rui,semua beres"

"Siap tanding?"

"Ya"

Saat pertandingan…~

Zokuto melihat papan skor….1 poin lagi….pikir Habashira

Dan Saikyoudai gemetar…

1 poin...

1 poin...

Zokuto hebat ,pikir Hiruma

"Rambut panjang!Habis ini apa?"

Taka,dengan mata elangnya (ea) melihat formasi

"Habashira nanti mau nge-blitz pake blitz attack"

"Berapa orang"

"tiga"

"Tiga?Selisih satu atau dua aja udah beda banget taktiknya tau "

"Nggak,aku yakin,tiga"

"Ya sudah. SET"

HUT HUT

Dan yang terjadi?

Habashira memblitz…

blitz dua orang

Dan ini gawat

Ga ada yang berjaga-jaga untuk pass

Karena semua berkumpul untuk melindungi Hiruma

Sedangkan waktunya makin mundur

Sepuluh...

"HIRUMAAA!"

Sembilan...

"Tangkep ini Taka! LONG PASS!"

Delapan...

Tujuh...

Sack?Oh tidak

Enam...

Lima...

"Ga usah ragu!Lempar saja!"

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Peluit wasit berbunyi

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Setelah keadaan membingungkan selama sepuluh detik itu,Saikyoudai menang sengan selisih tujuh .Habashira tersenyum puas,tanda bahwa mereka semua bermain baik hari itu.

"Terimakasih semuanya! Semua telah bermain baik hari ini!"

Kata-kata Yamato itu isyarat bubar grak buat tim Saikyoudai

Hiruma masih tinggal saja,terduduk,dengan keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Ada apa manajer sialan?"

"Kaki mu kenapa?"

"Ga kenapa-napa"

"BOHONG"

Dengan cepat,Mamori menggulung celana Hiruma sampai selutut,dan melihat

Luka lebam membiru yang sudah membengkak di betis bagian depan Hiruma

Tanpa banyak bicara Mamori mengambil air hangat untuk membuat teh yang sudah disiapkan panitia dan membasahi handuk kecil yang senantiasa ia bawa,lalu mengompres betis Hiruma dengan handuk itu.

Hiruma diam saja melihatnya

Hiruma teringat akan buku Taka

Ingat akan Oscar yang tidak menyadari cintanya lebih cepat kepada Andre

Dan baru sadar akan cintanya pada Andre beberapa saat sebelum ajalnya

"Kenapa Hiruma-kun?"

Dengan lembut,Hiruma menyandera Mamori dalam Hiruma tak berubah,dan itu yang membuat Mamori bingung.

"Hi….Hiruma-kun…"

Muka Hiruma tak memerah,bahkan sebesit pun tak Nampak,tapi Mamori bisa mendengarnya

Jantung Hiruma yang berdetak gak karuan

Dan ketika Hiruma ingin merasakan bibir Mamori yang di matanya terlihat menggoda itu

"HIRUMA!"

Panggil Mizumachi

Dan…..Mizumachi tergeletak sebagai mayat

Ahahaha ^^;; gimana ceritanya? Seru? Aku dapet ide bukunya Taka dari komik jadul yang kubeli di toko loak,Rose of Versailles,ceritanya kece badai ^^ Karena itu komik 30 tahun yang lalu,jadinya langka mau baca online,jepangnya " Barajou no Versailles" Oya,Aku minta reviewnya ya minna….aku sedih di chapter 4 ga ada review atau PM…Tolong kerja samanya ^^


End file.
